


the melody of you

by 10vesick



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Boyfriends, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22821181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10vesick/pseuds/10vesick
Summary: Johnny loves to watch Ten dance.Ten's favorite kind of dancing is Johnny's lips against his own.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 3
Kudos: 105





	the melody of you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jiyangist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiyangist/gifts).



> dear eden,  
> you're a star and, like a star, you brighten up the night sky.  
> never lose your shine.  
> happy birthday<3

Johnny loves to watch Ten dance.

The familiar hardwood and slightly humid air greet him as he pushes the door open, the melody growing louder in his ears, bass making the floor under his feet shake. Ten is always locked in that studio, either working on a new choreography or just letting go to a playlist, never failing to get lost into the charm of the place and the isolation it gives him from the outer world. Just him and the music.

It's a sight to see.

Inside, the dancer moves like water, flowing in graceful arcs, limbs in constant motion, painting a picture sound alone can never achieve. His body gives meaning to every beat, to the soft strings, in a way an entire audience could understand no matter what language they speak. His dancing isn't simply movement, but an entire way of communication of his own.

Johnny has learned to read his mood through the way his body moves along the music. Sometimes it’s pure euphoria, loud beats and powerful movements, high kicks that make him laugh when they nearly smack him across the face. Sometimes it’s nothing but blue, hands dragging with sad elegance through his body, tears threatening to stain his face. Without speaking a word, he conjures what his heart feels deep within, and that’s what Johnny first fell for.

Because however Ten’s feeling, dancing is how he shines the most. 

Johnny watches him from a distance, hypnotized, as he follows Ten’s movements with heart-struck eyes. He’s dancing to a calm melody, one that makes him close his eyes and let himself go. The swing of his arms, the bend of his legs, the graceful twirling of his body. He floats and twists weightlessly across the room, poised and balanced like he’s made of silk.

Moving like ribbons in the wind, he’s timeless.

The tips of Johnny’s fingers tingle as he strokes the strap around his neck, running down blindly until he can feel the camera that rests against his chest. He doesn’t want to miss a second of Ten’s dancing, but he also doesn’t want to forget what this is making him feel– warmness, tenderness.

Love.

Ten could never be captured by a simple photograph. Any snapshot in time could never be enough to capture what his movements convey. He’s joy and laughter, love and grace, emotions given a physical form. 

Either way, Johnny snaps the last picture as Ten swirls gracefully in one leg until the melody ends. 

When the dancer’s eyes flutter open, he stares at himself in the mirror, but his voice is loud as he speaks. “Did they turn out pretty?”

Johnny smiles. “Very,” he says, taking a few long steps forward until he’s standing before Ten, until he’s close enough to see the way his chest is heaving up and down. “They always do when it’s you.”

Ten rolls his eyes, the apples of his cheeks a slight shade of pink. He hopes Johnny knows it’s because of all the dancing, and  _ definitely not _ because of his cheesy words. “What are you doing here? I thought you had class.”

The taller raises up a finger, indicating him to wait. He reaches into the forgotten brown paper bag he’d been holding for a while now, taking out a small white box decorated with a purple ribbon. Inside, there’s a small round cake, the familiar white covering and different colored sugar flowers making Ten’s eyes beam with craving.

“They got canceled,” Johnny totally lies, because he actually missed his lectures to make a 40-minute drive so he could buy Ten’s favorite cake from that expensive bakery out of town. His smile is worth it, though. “And it’s my boyfriend’s birthday. If I can spend three more hours with him, I definitely will.”

Ten tries, and miserably fails, to stop the smile forming on his face.

He wraps his arms around Johnny’s neck and stands on his tiptoes to press their lips together, careful not to mush the crazy expensive cake in his hands. Every time he kisses Johnny, it feels like time stops. A feeling iso strange, it stretches throughout his whole body. It’s overwhelming, yet makes him feel complete. It has no bound nor length nor depth; it’s just absolute. Like his heart is dancing around his chest.

Johnny loves to watch Ten dance. 

Ten's favorite kind of dancing is Johnny's lips against his own.

“I love you,” the taller pulls away to whisper, soft, just for the two of them. “Happy birthday.”

Ten can feel his heart move with that melody again. 

“I love you too,” he says, intertwining his fingers around Johnny’s. “Let’s go home.”


End file.
